vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid
The Hybrid is the second episode of the Third Season and the forty-sixth episode in the series. Summary thumb|right|303px|The Hybrid Promo THE NEW ORDER - Klaus puts a plan in motion that will give him even more power, but even with the unwilling participation of werewolf Ray Sutton, things don’t go exactly as Klaus had planned. Damon and Alaric reluctantly go along with Elena’s new strategy to find Stefan leading Damon into a dangerous fight with an unexpected enemy. Jeremy turns to Matt for help as he continues to try to understand what the ghosts from his past want from him. Unaware that Caroline is in need of his help, Tyler faces an emotional confrontation with his mother. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Malese Jow as Anna *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton Guest Cast * Jason Mac as Derek * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes * April Billingsley as Paige Co-starring * Kelly Sutton as Anchor Woman Trivia *Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson *It is official that Jeremy is seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicki. *Matt is the first person that hears of Jeremy's hallucinations from Jeremy himself. *This is the episode where Jeremy first tells about his ghost sightings. *This is the first episode this season that Caroline has the least amount of screen time. *This episode marks the first appearance of Bill Forbes, Caroline's father. *Bonnie and Katherine do not appear in this episode. *This episode had 2.520 million viewers in the USA. Deaths: * Ray - killed by Stefan * Paige's Pack - killed by Stefan and Klaus Continuity *Ray Sutton was first seen in'' The Birthday. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in ''As I Lay Dying. *This is the second episode this season to end with Caroline in the final scene. The first was The Birthday. *Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual, which went unsuccessful, in The Sun Also Rises. *Elena mentions the time when Damon was drunk in her room, in The Return. *Mason Lockwood was mentioned by Tyler. He was last seen in Plan B ''(killed by Damon) and ''By the Light of the Moon (in a video). *Andie Star's death has been mentioned. She was killed by Stefan's compulsion in The Birthday. *Klaus mentions Jules (the werewolf) and Jenna (the vampire). They were both killed by him in The Sun Also Rises. *Jeremy mentions Bonnie's part in bringing him back to life to Matt, which happened in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert's ring make its appearance in this episode. It was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *John Gilbert was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. *Damon mentions Elena's near-death experience from Klaus' sacrifice ritual, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. Cultural References *Bill Forbes is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor that played the man in horn-rimmed glasses in Heroes, Noah Bennet, who also has a blond daughter with a scary secret. *A major plot of the movie series "Underworld" deals with the war between vampires and werewolves, and the creation of potential hybrids of both species. Quotes :Damon: "Just can't stay away, can you?" :Elena: "You've been dodging my calls." :Damon: "Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." :Elena: "Why didn't you tell me?" :Damon: "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" ---- :Elena: "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" :Alaric: "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" :Elena: "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." :Alaric: "Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." ---- :Elena: "You're better at it than you think, you know?" :Alaric: "Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" :Elena: "You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." :Alaric: "I'm keeping the ring, then." ---- :Damon (To a werewolf): "Here doggy, doggy." ---- :Elena: "Are you ok? Did you...?" :Damon: "Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." :Elena: "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" :Damon: "I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." (He catches her and pushes her toward the car) "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" ---- :Elena: "Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" :Damon: "Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos 3x02 Alaric, Elena & Damon scene (4) Vampire Diaries The Hybrid Pictures Hybridlqimage.jpg 004 595.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg Th6.jpg Th5.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg|Behind the Scenes Hhh.png TVDFacebomb.gif Hybridenhancment.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg Paigewolf3x02.png Anchor Woman3x02.png tumblr_lz1is0u5VL1r9a334o3_250.gif See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Full moon episodes